A nightmare at Dual Academy
by DDRevolution
Summary: Amanda a new Obelisk duel academy student claims to have nightmares about a horribly burned man with a razors for fingers. When she discovers the gang are having nightmares too it is up to Alexis and Jaden to solve the mystery of this man before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

_A nightmare at Duel academy_

Amanda a new Obelisk duel academy student claims to have nightmares about a horribly burned man with a razors for fingers. When she discovers the gang are having nightmares too it is up to Alexis and Jaden to solve the mystery of this man before it is to late.

_Chapter 1_

**Amandas dream**

She stops as she comes to a door leading down a dark corridor of an old abandoned boiler room, breathing heavily knowing that there is nowhere else to go starts running as fast as she can looking around every so often to make sure that "He" is not chasing after her. As she runs she hears the quiet whispers echoing of the walls calling to her, "Amanda". She stops after the second time to get a good look around to find noone.

Amanda shrieks as she hears the bang of a heavy metal door forced open behind her and sees rodents running along the floor hearing the cackle of the man booming through the building and begins running again to try and find an escape route.

Dressed in a long white robe and ignoring the cold ground beneath her bare feet Amanda keeps running until she reaches a rusty metal stair case and is soon met with a maze of small narrow passages. Unaware of the eyes watching her. Amanda gasps turning around after hearing the harsh screeches of metal against metal, running again as she is met with the horribly burned man, taking a wrong turn and accidentally backing herself into a dead end she pants backing up further hoping he has not seen her, breathing a sigh of relief as he walks past but screams as he immediately appeared in front of her and made to slash at her as Amanda wakes up screaming in her bed.

**End dream**

Amanda screamed as she sat up in her bed in a cold sweat panting as she tried to take control of her breathing looking around to find herself back in her dorm room. She looked up at the door as she saw Alexis walk in.

"Amanda, I heard you scream are you okay". Amanda nodded and said "im fine, Just a bad dream" Alexis nodded and caught notice of Amandas shirt "Are you sure that tells me otherwise" Amanda followed her gaze and found four slash marks that ripped through her night gown. "you might want to cut your fingernails huh" she heard alexis say trying to laugh it off "goodnight". After Alexis left Amanda layed herself down and curled up under her blankets and tried to go back to sleep but she just kept thinking about the man with the razors on his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

It was a sunday morning and the sun was high in the sky. Amanda turned over in her bed looking at her clock, it read 09:30 deciding that she wasnt going to get anymore sleep she rose out of her bed and decided to have a shower before getting dressed moving over to the bathroom and switching the water to the correct setting, she quickly removed her clotheing and threw them on the floor, she got into the shower and let the warm water revive her body. grabbing shampoo and massaging it into her short brown hair and rinsing it.

ten minutes passed when Amanda returned to her room draped in a towel quickly drying herself off and brushing her hair, she quickly dressed into her duel academy obelisk uniform, a white and blue blazer, mini skirt and ankle boots. Taking a last look in the mirror she went down stairs to the breakfast hall, seeing Alexis waving at her she walked over to her and sat opposite her. "Hey Alexis" she said happily. "hey, how are you this morning?" Alexis asked taking a good look at her and her smile fell slightly. "whats wrong" Amanda asked "you didn't sleep last night, did you" she stated as a matter of fact. Amanda nodded in defeat "is it that obvious". she asked taking a large gulp of her coffee. "Anyway, it's Sunday today what shall we do".

"The guys said they were all meeting up today, what do you say we join them" Amanda nodded and they got up to leave and made their way to the slifer dorm.

**Slifer Dorm**

Jaden, Syrus and Chazz were all sat in the breakfast hall bored out of their minds Jaden sat with his head leaning on one hand, Syrus was subconciously tapping the table with the end of a fork and Chazz was sitting their with his arms folded across his chest. Jaden was the one to break the uncomfotable silence "im so bored" Jaden sighed. Syrus was about to say something when he was interupted by a knock at the door. He smiled when he opened the door and found the two obelisks "Oh hi alexis, Amanda come on in" they smiled as he gestured for them to enter "morning guys" Alexis said.

The other two in the room sat up properly smiling at the relief to see two friendly faces and made room for them all to sit around the table. Amanda next to chazz, Syrus and Alexis sat either side of Jaden. "im glad your hear, it was so quiet i was sure i was about to kill someone" Jaden laughed. The others joined in but Amanda couldnt help but flinch slightly as she was reminded about her dream. Jaden noticed and looked at her concerned. "You okay Amanda, you look tired", She rubbed her eyes as a response before saying "I didn't sleep last night I had a weird nightmare".

This brought everyone to attention "A nightmare, what about?" She felt stupid now. "nothing it's stupid" she sighed. "please tell us, it's ok" she nodded in confirmation. "To be honest im not sure it was a nightmare, it felt so real to me. I saw a badly burned man in a dirty red and green sweater a brown fedora hat and" she breathed "knives on his right hand". everyone thought it was strange. Alexis spoke up "ill be honest I had a weird dream last night myself, but everyone has a bad dream once in a while, Right" everyone nodded. Syrus spoke up "usually when I have a bad dream I keep telling myself that it's not real and I soon wake up right as rain" Jaden looked at syrus then Amanda "I second that because dreams can't hurt you".

"The dream felt too real to me Jaden, I dont understand it, what about you Chazz , what do you think?" Chazz risen out of his seat and went out the door saying "The Chazz doesnt have nightmares". "hey did you have a nightmare to!" she shouted but he left before she could finish sighing in defeat. then she got an idea "anyone up for a sleepover tonight" they each looked at her " I just really don't want to be on my own tonight and there is enough room between our dorms, plus their directly opposite to each other."

"Yeah im up for it" Jaden said "if thats alright with you Alexis" She smiled at them " yeah sure we each have a couch in our dorm rooms so we can stay for a while in Amandas room and lights out Jaden can stay with me and Syrus with Amanda, what do you think" happy with the arrangements they talked until late afternoon and Syrus and Jaden grabbed a few things before making their way back to Obelisk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

It was around eight o clock and everyone was dressed in their night clothes and now relaxing in Amandas room. Alexis and Amanda were sat next to eachother and Syrus and Jaden were sat on the floor on the other side of the coffee table helping themselves to the snacks and drinks laid out for them all.

"I can't get this dream out of my head" Amanda started. "I can hear that screeching in my head" immitating the motion of the metallic blades. "I had a dream like that too" Alexis said. Her eyes widened "you did". "yeah, It's like metal scratching against metal, with his fingers but something he made himself handmade fingers," like Amanda immitating the motion, but the screech too."Also i heard a strange nursery rhyme" she continued "Alexis you dreamed about the same person i did"she whispered. "Thats impossible how can we have the same dream"alexis challenged "i don't know"

They were all brought out of their thoughts at the sound of a screech through the silent air. Looking at the doors to the open balcony were the screeching was coming from. Jaden took the lead motioning for them to stay quiet as he stepped out on the balcony to find noone there "show yourself, your not funny whoever you are. that was when chazz jumped out starteling Jaden. he was laughing while holding a small garden trowel in hand, laughing slightly with a smirk on his face "you should of seen your face" before throwing it over the side and making himself at home. "your an idiot you know that" Alexis stated. He just shrugged it off and smiled. "so, where am i sleeping then" asking them. "well we hadnt prepared for you to stay here um,"Alexis paused. "Alexis could Syrus bunk with you and Jaden then Chazz can stay in here, you have more room anyway." she nodded "yeah sure, come on guys" Jaden and Syrus followed close behind.

Chazz closed and locked the balcony door and got changed into his night clothes ready for bed and layed himself on the couch and fell asleep instantly and surprisingly so did amanda. in Alexis room they were all fast asleep.

**Amanda dream**

Amanda woke up and found herself in her room again and shouted over to chazz he was fast asleep and she sighed slowly swinging her feet over the side of the bed and rising to her feet, she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water before climbing back into bed. She turned over on her side and noticed a figure beside her "got you" She screamed surprised at the visitor in her bed and panicked as he tried slash her with his blades.

**"real world"**

The commotion woke chazz thinking what was going on he waltzed over to Amandas bed and realized that she was having a nightmare, but it didn't look right. She was under the blanket and thrashing and screaming like crazy. "Amanda!" he shouted, "Amanda! wake up, wake up your having a nightmare!" he shouted trying to hold her down but was caught of guard as she was lifted into the air and thrown all over the place. She was thrown up to the ceiling, thrown violently against the wall leaving traces of blood everywhere, then as she was thrown she hit a mirror and broken shards of glass embedded deep into her flesh. Chazz was panicking as he backed up as far away as he could "Amanda!". She went full force back to the bed but four gaping slash marks appeared on her body spilling blood in puddles all over everything. Chazz lifted himself up of the floor and slowly and quietly went over to her body not realising how much blood he had on himself and placed two fingers on her neck in hopes of trying to find some form of life but found none. Chazz panicked as he heard footsteps coming toward them and ran out onto the balcony and climbed down quickly before anyone could notice.

After they all heard the commotion they came to see if she was okay. Jaden was the first to enter and walked to where her bedroom was and he noticed something red seeping from under the door. Alexis and Syrus soon followed him in. "Jaden what is that" Alexis asked. "I don't know, stay here ill go first" She nodded as Jaden went to knock on the door, one knock "Amanda, it's me Jaden, can i come in" no answer. He slowly opened the door and saw the moonlight casting a glow and saw more of the red stuff, he peeped round the door and his eyes went wide and backed up hand over his mouth trying to force back the bile rising in his throat. Alexis put a hand on his back and patted it, "Jaden whats wrong" he answered "don't go in there" he said. "why Jaden" syrus asked "trust me don't go in there".

Jaden forced up the courage to take another look and went back into the room, the once white room was painted with thick red blood, the smell was reaching a horrible level and the glass shards that pierced the girls frame tearing the skin was still seeping blood. Without warning Alexis tried to peek inside but Jaden tried to stop her "please Jaden, let me see" offering her his hand he lead her into the room and screamed at the top of her lungs at the sight falling into Jadens arms and crying into his shoulder, they both fell to their knees as he tried to comfort her keeping the tears at bay but failing miserably "it ok lex its ok" he sobbed as he stroked her back. Syrus saw the sight of the two and a few tracks fell down his face as he realised what had happened but stayed strong for the two of them but he also noticed that chazz was missing. He looked at the balcony door that was wide open and saw blood on it and whispered to himself as he looked down to the academy grounds.

"oh chazz what have you done"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

That night Alexis found herself back in her dorm room covered in a blanket being comforted by Jaden and Syrus, the authorities had been alerted and now Amandas room was cornered off. Half the Obelisk building had been woken up and wondering what was going on as they gathered around the crime scene. Chancellor Shepherd walked in after talking with the authorities with a look of worry on his face. "are you kids alright" the chancellor asked taking a seat opposite them all. "what happened tonight and why are you two here" looking at Jaden. They were brought of of their thoughts as they heard the door open and saw Zane standing there. "Syrus" he whispered in relief rushing over and pulling him into a hug that he gratefully accepted "I heard what happened, are you okay". Zane was rewarded as Syrus buried his face in his brothers shoulder and quietly sobbed. "again, can you tell me what happened"

"She had a nightmare, she had a nightmare that this was going to happen, that someone was trying to kill her, we didn't believe her at first because", she breathed "how many dreams are known to kill you?, she was scared and didn't want to be left alone so we stayed" She started to sob as Jaden pulled her closer "but look how much good that did".

"Alexis, you can't blame yourselves for this, was there anyone else with her before she" he paused "you know" Alexis lifted her head and thought for a second as she came to a realization "Chazz" she breathed "but thats impossible he may be an idiot but hes not a murderer". The Chancellor nodded before leaving the room "get some sleep kids, well talk another time".

**Chazz **

Chazz kept running not worrying about the stray branches from the trees scratching his face as he ran through woodland, breathing heavily not giving himself time to breath in any oxygen. He soon came to a clearing and saw the slifer dorm rooms quickly running up the stairs and to his room. slamming the door behind him collapsing to his knees gasping for air. Chazz switched off the lights and coward in the furthest corner of the room telling himself that hell wake up soon.

**Obelisk dorm**

Silence passed for a few minutes as the noise of whispering students, and talking police filled the air, Syrus was cuddled up to his brother Zane and Alexis was half asleep leaning against Jaden. Zane untangled himself from Syrus and walked into the kitchen, motioning for Jaden to follow him he obliged. "whats up Zane" Jaden whispered. "listen Alexis can't stay here tonight, well escort her to the slifer Dorm, then well have to go search for Chazz" he whispered. "we have to find him before they do" casually indicating toward the police outside the room. "alright, ill get some of her stuff together then we can go as soon as possible". Zane patted him on the shoulder before returning to Syrus and Alexis then gently woke them up, explaining the plan for tonight except for searching for Chazz. Jaden returned with a bag over his shoulder and a jacket for Alexis as there was a chill in the air tonight.

Zane helped her into her coat and put an arm over her shoulder and escorted her out of the room and stopped, she stopped outside of the tomb to take one last look, then recieved a nudge from Zane to carry on walking as they made there way out of Obelisk.

**Slifer dorm**

Twenty minutes passed but eventually they reached the Slifer dorm they were all tired, but they had a job to do. They lead Alexis up the stairs and entered Jaden and Syrus's dorm room turning on the lights and setting the bags down. "Alexis take my bed on the bottom, alright, you need it more than I do" Jaden said. "im not tired" she yawned. Zane smiled slightly "course your not" he said sarcastically before laying her down on the bed and covered her in the blankets. "You too Syrus" he didn't protest as he climed into the next bed up and fell asleep. "Come on lets go" Zane said Jaden nodded and turned around to Alexis voice "where you going". "where just going to see if there is anymore news, well be back soon try and get some sleep", Jaden said as he switched off the lights and the two of them left. "alright Jaden spread out and search as much as we can, meet back here in say two hours" looking at his watch. they descended the stairs and went their seperate ways.

**Alexis**

Alexis was finding it very difficult to sleep, she was tossing and turning in her bed and trying to get herself in a more comfortable position but nothing worked, sighing as she thought she was wasting her time she sat up in her bed and leaned her head back. It was silent but jumped as she heard a noise from the next room over, strange she thought that room was empty so she swung her legs over the edge of the bed wincing as she felt the cold floor under her feet and raised herself into a standing position feeling the need to investigate. She exited the room and went to the next room over and cautiously knocked on the door "hello, is somebody there" hearing a shuffling and gasp coming from the room she opted to open the door and slowly she walked in. Alexis turned on the light but was jumped as she felt a hand close over her mouth "SSH, sh it's me, it's me" she heard the panicked voice say turning around to she recognised him as Chazz and tried to back away when she saw the blood. "Chazz" she whispered "Chazz what did you do?, whos blood is that" he had her in a firm grip "Alexis it's not mine and I didn't do anything" he gasped. "what happened", she gasped "Something killed her in her sleep".

This intrigued Alexis and her eyes widened "I keep getting this weird song in my head", she said "song what song" Chazz enquired. Alexis looked scared as she started reciting the rhyme "one, two Freddy is coming for you". "Freddy" Chazz said. "Hes after us in our dreams, what ever you do don't fall asleep, if you die in your dreams, you die for real" They both heard shouting of people outside and Alexis panicked "Chazz thats the authorities you can't let them find you here" He just stood there. "what are you waiting for, Go NOW!" He didn't have to be told twice as he sprinted out of the door only to be seen by a man flashing a torch at him. "Oh no".

Chazz tried running only to find a man in his path who tackled him to the ground cuffing him from behind. "Get off me!, I didn't kill her you have to believe me i didn't" he shouted trying to keep the tears back as he panicked using his last bit of enegy trying to break free. "Alexis tell them, you know who did it" Alexis stood there frozen on the spot as she watched the scene play out as he was pushed back into a van.

Jaden arrived back on the scene and just caught a glimpse of the van driving passed him "Chazz, oh no" Zane appeared right behind him and he jumped. "You find him" Jaden shook his head "No" he sighed "but they did". Dropping his head in defeat he said "come on theres nothing more for us to do here lets get back." Jaden nodded as they made their way back to Slifer to get a few hous sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

The following morning the boy's were up and dressed, drinking cups of coffee to try and keep themselves awake, Zane with his head resting in one hand, Syrus resting his head on the table and Jaden was staring into space, they were sat in the breakfast hall listening to the morning news reports until one perked them all up dragging their undivided attention towards the tv.

"Breaking news Dual Academy student Chazz Princeton. (picture coming on the screen) was arrested under suspicion of murder after a girl was found butchered in her Dorm room. He was found with his clothes dyed red supposedly with the girls blood."

Alexis walked in as they were showing the footage of the girls body being brought out on a stretcher. When everybody noticed her presence Jaden quickly hit the remote to turn the TV off. They were confused to see Alexis in her uniform. "Alexis were are you going" Jaden asked. She looked confused. "I have class today" she stated matter of factly picking up a cup of coffee of the table and gulped it only to be stopped by Zane who took it off her. "your going to make yourself ill Alexis, you were tossing and turning all night, you have no business going to class today" Alexis sighed knowing he was right "I have to go Zane or ill sit up here and go crazy" She said. "did you even sleep last night" Zane asked looking at how droopy her eyes where."I agree with Zane Lex, you look exhausted, are you sure your upto it?" she nodded grateful that her friends were concerned for her. "yeah ill be fine".

**Domino**

Chazz had been flown back to the Domino and was now being escorted through a long white corridor full with prison cells, dressed in an orange overall, he was panicking because noone would believe that he didn't kill her. They stopped in front of a grey door and looked at it for a second before stepping in, a lone man stood in there, he didn't look friendly but for the majority of the time he kept himself to himself as he sat on the bottom bunk of the beds. Without saying anything he climbed up and leaned back against the wall and panicked as he felt his eyes drooping. He put his head in his hands hitting and chanting to himself "stay awake, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep".

**Dual Academy**

Everyone had arrived on time for their class and half an hour had passed already, realistically it felt like hours as the teachers words just started to flow over everyones heads. Jaden and Syrus were sat next to eachother pretending to look interested and Alexis sat next to Zane, leaning against her hand as she felt her eyes begin to droop, she quietly yawned lifting herself up and started looking through a stray book she found lying on the table, it was full of duel monsters. Alexis quickly skimmed through it briefly looking at different cards and panicked when she turned the page to find a whole page taken up with a picture of a right handed glove with long silver razors coming of the fingers. "Oh no, wake up". she said "wake up, wake up, wake up" she panted chanting the same words to herself in hopes to wake herself up.

The room exploded into darkness, the students evaporated into thin air, she now sat alone in the auditorium when she heard a familiar screeching causing her to cover her ears, "You shouldn't fall asleep in class" Alexis heard when she looked up she wished she didn't, standing where the teacher stood was the tall man with the burned face. Alexis screamed as she raised out her seat and ran for the door to realise that it was locked, hearing the laughter of the man taunting her. She turned to see that he was ascending the stairs coming towards her "you" Freddy started "are as beautiful as ever". He was getting closer and all she could do was back up as far as she could until she hit the wall behind her, "Who are you" she asked in a shaky voice as he moved closer and closer. "don't worry" raising his bladed hand and flaunting it in front of her face "this will not hurt, one bit!" he shouted as she screamed as he slashed at her.

**Real world**

Alexis jolted awake as she let out an ear piercing scream,grabbing the attention of everyone in the class to look at her, jumping out of her seat and started panicking and struggling like she was trying to escape someones grip unaware that she was awake. She felt someone grab on her shoulders, panicking as she thought she was still asleep until she heard the voice and recognized it as zanes.

Zane quickly jumped out of his seat seeing the state Alexis was in and tried to restrain her before she hurt herself "Alexis" he said calmly putting his hand on her shoulders, "Alexis stop!" She eventually calmed down and realized Zane was there and started breathing heavily taking in the scenery realizing that she was back in her class. Jaden and Syrus started walking up the steps toward them quickly followed by the teacher. "Are you okay alexis" the teacher asked. "im fine, im sorry" She said taking in a shaky breath. Looking to the boy's the teacher told them to take her out of there. Alexis looked down at the table to pick up her things and found a lock of her hair on the table, looking at it carefully before she ran out of the room and didn't stop until she got outside, it was quiet, she took a deep breath as she collapsed to the floor and began to cry.

After the boy's grabbed their belongings they quickly ran after her to find her outside on the floor sobbing uncontrolably, "Alexis" Jaden ran and collapsed cupping her face in his hands. "Alexis are you alright" he whispered. She collapsed in his arms as she started crying harder as he wrapped his arms around her. A few minutes had passed when Jaden looked up. "Zane can you and Syrus take her home" Zane nodded as he and Syrus helped her to her feet "what about you" Syrus asked. "I think it's time we knew what were dealing with" he said before running back in through the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

An hour had passed Jaden was in the academy library on the computers typing away, search after search trying to find an answer, a reference, something to find out who they were all dealing with, he soon came to the realization that he was winning a losing battle but he refused to give up because everyones life may depend on it. Jaden rubbed his eyes coming to terms with how tired he really was, lifting himself back up he realized that the library was deathly silent as everyone disappeared. He thought it was strange as he saw a little girl in a pale blue and white dress in one of the book isles, deciding to investigate he got up from his seat and made his way toward her as she ran around the corner.

Jaden cautiously walked through the library keeping his guard up at all times until he turned the corner and saw a man sitting at a desk, Jaden slowly and carefully apporached this man until he was in arms reach and placed a hand on his shoulder, the man flinched turning around quickly sending Jaden a death glare.

**real world**

Jaden woke up again in at his desk to a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Zane supporting a cup of coffee in his hand, "nightmares", Zane asked taking a seat opposite to Jaden. "Yeah" he whispered. "Freddy" Zane asked.

**Domino**

"Open the door" a voice boomed as Chazz heard the door to his cell open still holding his head in his hands. "get up, friends posted your bail" Lifting his head he looked at the man for a second as if he was crazy before swinging his legs over the side and jumped down to the floor before exiting the cell door and walked down the long hallway. Chazz stopped for a moment realizing he wasnt being followed, when Chazz turned he was met with a white bricked up wall before the lights started to go out one by one.

The scene changed and he found himself in the middle of a boiler room at the top of a rusty metal staircase, hearing a familiar voice calling to him "Chazz, help me". Opting to go down the staircase he saw a sight of two young little girls but carried on walking. Chazz stopped suddenly when he heard a noise behind him. Frozen in fear and eyes wide like saucers, Chazz slowly turned around and came with the sight of Freddy flaunting his blades as he started scratching them across the walls, moving closer and closer.

He slowly backed away as Freddy got closer and opted to run as fast as he can hearing the laugh of the maniac echo of the walls as he ran gasping for air as he manouvered through the passages of the old boiler room. Chazz came to a stop when he came face to face with a familiar body hung upside down dangling from a pipe "Amanda" he whispered, backing up slightly "Amanda, oh god" He jumped when he heard a gruff voice behind him "No, only me". What do you want from me", Chazz asked with a shaky voice. "Oh i don't know Chazz, Do you think you can turn back time" he asked "Answer me!" he shouted as he didn't recieve an answer "No". "I didn't think so" Freddy said as he waved his blades in front of Chazz as he fell to the ground curling himself into a ball. "Why are you screaming, I havent event cut you yet" all went quiet as Chazz removed his hands from his face and slowly stood up breathing heavily taking a good look around as he waited for Freddy's next move. Chazz grabbed his chest as he felt the blades penetrate him from behind and he collapsed to the floor.

**Real world**

Chazz collapsed face first to the floor in his prison cell clutching his chest as blood pooled out all around the floor causing panic to the other inmate. "im innocent!, let me out of here!" he shouted as he pounded on the door.

**Dream world**

Chazz's body was thrown upside down and now dangling and choking in mid air as he tried to catch his breath. "You know after the heart stops beating, the brain still functions for over seven minutes" he paused "we still have six minutes to play". Chazz screamed in fear as he knew he was about to die at the hands of this maniac.

**Dual academy**

Zane and Jaden were still in the library many computer searches and books later the exhaustion started to catch up with them, Zane started yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. "Zane, you okay", Jaden asked. "yeah im just exhausted, you find anything yet?", Jaden nodded in defeat. "No" he whispered "ive tried everything I can think of, I cant find anything that even comes close". Zane looked at him "it's alright well keep looking" as he looked down at a book he found on the table titled "Pied piper". " why do you have this", Zane asked looking at Jaden. "I saw it in a dream, thought it had to mean something so i tracked down a copy", looking at the time on the computer "we should get going, it's getting late", he said shutting down the computer as they put the books back and exited the library. "We should get back, they will be worried" and started walking back to Slifer.

**Earlier that day**

When Zane and Syrus brought her home she started crying again, she fell into Zanes arms as he wrapped them around her letting her cry. "I have to find Jaden see if he needs help" Zane said and she panicked "No Zane don't leave me", she begged grabbing onto his hand. Turning round kneeling down to her level "Syrus will stay with you, right" he said looking back at his brother who gave a little smile. "of course I will". "see, i wont be long, ill be as quick as I can" She nodded letting go of his hand as she watched him leave. She felt an arm pass around her shoulders and flinched slightly as she realised that it was only Syrus", Why don't you try and get some sleep Alexis?, you look exhausted" he whispered. "I can't Syrus, I can't. When I sleep I dream and if I dream hes going to kill me", she sobbed. "Alexis ill be here to wake you up if anything happens, just try and get a little sleep", "you will stay with me" she asked "I give you my word" He held out his arm as she leaned down and rested her head on his shoulder curling herself into a ball beside him and fell asleep indicated by the gentle rise and fall of her chest, he smiled as he gently stroked her hair as a calming getsure.

Not long after she fell asleep she was jolted awake as she experienced another nightmare. Syrus had fallen asleep. When she looked at the clock only half an hour had gone by not risking falling asleep again she made herself a coffee and thought about what her nightmare meant.

**Present time**

It was dark as the two were walking back to the dorm rooms, neither one said a word. They were both exhausted and there was a chill in the air "Jaden" and they both stopped in their tracks "I wasn't, totally honest with you before" Zane said suddenly "what do you mean Zane" jaden asked "ive seen him too Jaden",. "really, when" he demanded. "when i was walking to the library this afternoon", he said and continued. "I was tired but as I was walking I felt someones eyes on me, watching me as I went, when he jumped out and tried to slash at me with the razors but I woke up and he was gone" A silence passed around them for a moment before zane felt a hand on his back "come on well talk about it later, it's not safe here".

They continued walking as fast as they could when Jadens mobile rang, he looked at the caller ID "chancellor", he answered the phone and Zane could only watch as Jadens eyes widened and he dropped the phone and it hit the floor.


End file.
